


Famine

by Jainas



Series: Top 10 de l'auteur [9]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Constipation, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Panic Attacks, Season/Series 04, Service, Therapy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Le couvert d’une relation peut nous donner plus de latitude d’action. Il me semble que les avantages surpassent les inconvénients...<br/>- Harold, êtes-vous en train de me faire des avances ?<br/>- D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre c’est déjà fait, et vous les avez acceptées, Monsieur Reese", réplique Harold de son merveilleux ton pince sans rire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famine

**Author's Note:**

> L’idée de cette fic vient en partie de l’épisode 5 de la saison 4, dans lequel John - sous son identité de flic - est forcé à son grand déplaisir d’aller voir une psy à cause de sa tendance à tirer dans les rotules des gens qu’il arrête.  
> Elle doit aussi beaucoup à des discussions avec Berylia sur le potentiel de faux couples qu’ouvrait la fin de saison 3, ainsi qu’à la merveilleuse fic “Love And Marriage” d’Astolat (et plus globalement à sa manière d’écrire John).  
> L'identité de couverture de Bear est ma création.

Le Docteur Campbell croise ses mains sur ses genoux et adresse à John un sourire qui se veut encourageant.

“Comment allez-vous aujourd’hui, Détective Riley ?”

Il répond une platitude et elle penche la tête, feuillette le dossier posé sur le guéridon à ses côtés. Elle ne prend jamais de note pendant les sessions, mais il ne doute pas qu’elle le fasse ensuite. Il se demande distraitement si ses rapports sont numérisés, si Samaritain peut y accéder...

“Vous avez été pris dans une échauffourée avant-hier, fait-elle remarquer et il maudit une fois de plus le détective des Affaires Internes qui le suit à la trace depuis une semaine.

\- Je n’ai tiré sur personne”, souligne-t-il avec un sourire froid. “Le type était ivre et menaçait son ex-femme et la nounou de son fils.” (Mais seulement parce que l’ivresse avait eu raison de son plan mûrement préparé de se débarrasser à la fois de l’ex en question et de la pension alimentaire. Son passage à l’acte prématuré a permis à la police de trouver chez lui l’arsenic qui avait attiré l’attention de la Machine et fait sortir son Numéro… John est plutôt satisfait de la manière dont a tourné cette mission, à vrai dire…)

“Était-ce une raison pour lui déboîter la mâchoire ?

\- Je suis certain que n’importe quel jury considérerait que c’était une action tout à fait proportionnée face à la menace, argumente-t-il, lui arrachant un soupire.

\- Peut-être de la part d’un officier n’ayant pas vos antécédents de tir à tout va.

\- J’aurais pu lui mettre une balle dans les rotules”, fait-il remarquer avec tout juste ce qu’il faut d’honnêteté pour neutraliser le sarcasme potentiel de son intonation. Le Docteur Campbell n’est pas femme à apprécier qu’il prenne les choses avec charme ou légèreté et il ne peut pas se permettre de la braquer. “Je fais des efforts.

\- Et c’est une bonne chose. Mais il faut que ces efforts le soient parce que vous réalisez qu’il y a un problème avec votre comportement, Détective, pas parce que vous craignez le bâton…”

John a enduré son pesant de missions sous couverture quand il était dans les services spéciaux, mais aucune des fausses identités qu’il a endossé par le passé n’était sans date d’expiration ; il était le chasseur et non la proie… Et surtout il n’avait pas une psy bien trop compétente sur le dos, décidée à décortiquer le moindre de ses faits et gestes pour y trouver une faille, et en prime presque complètement imperméable à toute tentative d’enfumement de sa part.

Être John Riley est un exercice d’équilibriste entre le boulot de flic d’un côté, la nécessité de préserver sa couverture ; et de l’autre les Numéros donnés par la Machine, l’ombre virtuelle et omniprésente de Samaritain qui s’étend sur le moindre de leurs faits et gestes, seulement tenue à distance par l’anonymat, le voile de la routine et l'apparence de la normalité.

Peu importe que John Reese soit comme un loup en cage, le détective John Riley n’en a pas moins ses obligations, le poids de la paperasse qui s’accumule, les ordres du capitaine, la menace des Affaires Interne qui pèse sur lui.

“ Très bien, décide Campbell quand il devient manifeste qu’il n’a pas l’intention de réagir. Parlons d’autre chose. Comment vous habituez-vous au rythme du commissariat après les Stups ?

\- Il est lent. Je n’ai guère de patience pour la paperasserie.

\- Vous l’avez mentionné la dernière fois, en effet. Mais c’est un passage inévitable. Et en dehors du commissariat ?

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Vous êtres psy pour flic, vous devez savoir comment ça se passe.

\- En effet et c’est pour cela que je suis curieuse… Elle feuillette le dossier. Vous êtes un cas difficile, John. Votre tendance à jouer de la gâchette mise à part, vous êtes un excellent flic... Mais nous savons tous les deux que si ça ne tenait qu’à vous, vous n’auriez jamais mis un pied dans mon bureau et que vous préféreriez probablement qu’on vous arrache les ongles plutôt que d’avoir à me parler…

Il concède le point d’un geste de tête nonchalant.

\- Dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que je consulte le rapport des Affaires Interne à votre sujet…

\- J’imagine que je n’ai pas exactement le choix…

\- Comme je l’ai dit, votre cas est particulier. D’après l’agent qui vous a accompagné ces deux dernières semaines, vous avez rencontré un homme à plusieurs reprise, un professeur à l’université, qui d’après lui n’à a priori rien à voir avec vos investigations en cours...

Quelque chose en John se glace et c’est tout juste s’il parvient à garder son ton relativement neutre, à hausser les sourcils d’un air peu impressionné.

\- Et ?

\- Et je m’interroge, Détective.

\- Que je sois votre patient ne vous donne pas le droit d’examiner ainsi mes faits et gestes, Docteur. Vous outrepassez vos prérogatives.

\- Laissez-moi en juger. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sous investigation, John. Vous le rencontrez pendant vos journées de travail, même si c’est durant votre pause du midi, ça me regarde, comme me regarde tout ce qui peut influencer votre capacité à accomplir votre boulot de flic sans tuer personne. Vous pouvez décider de vous taire…Mais sans un minimum d’honnêteté et de volonté d’amélioration de votre part, il n’y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie John, vous le savez.”

Elle n’a pas besoin de lui rappeler que s’il se comporte de manière erratique ou “refuse de s’ouvrir”, elle n’aura d’autre choix que de remplir un rapport négatif qui risquerait de le faire décharger de son poste…. Il le sait, et elle sait qu’il le sait, nul besoin de le braquer en le lui rappelant. Elle est bonne à ce qu’elle fait…

John baisse les yeux et carre un peu plus les épaules, transmet par toute sa posture le peu d’enthousiasme qu’il a pour l’idée de partager quoi que ce soit… et le fait qu’il est bien conscient de n’avoir pas le choix. Elle n’en attend pas moins de sa part.

Jusque-là, John Riley n’a pas brillé par sa capacité à créer des connections sociales fortes, cela fait partie du personnage : beaucoup de charme, une forte capacité à la manipulation - elle a vu bien trop clair là-dessus dès le début -, pas de passe-temps qui pourrait lui permettre de socialiser avec des inconnus en dehors du travail. Peu de contacts réels, peu d’amis. Un homme comme lui n’a en apparence rien en commun avec un professeur de math, aucune raison de vouloir côtoyer Harold Whistler, de passer le voir pendant son heure de déjeuner à l’université ou de le croiser brièvement dans un parc. Ils ont été imprudents, mais les Numéros n’attendent pas et les contraintes de leur situation font qu’il est quasiment impossible de réduire leurs rencontres à la station de métro abandonnée, surtout à présent que les yeux des Affaires Internes sont sur lui… Shaw était occupée sur un autre Numéro, Root dans la nature... et après une échauffourée avec un malfrat qui a détruit son téléphone, John n’a eu d’autre choix que de prendre le risque et de passer par l’Université pour récupérer un nouvel appareil programmé sur la fréquence protégée que ne peut surveiller Samaritain.

Que ce qui n’aurait dû être qu’un détour innocent parmi d’autres ait suffisamment interpellé son ombre pour que la rencontre soit mentionnée dans son rapport est plus que problématique… L’explication la plus crédible serait qu’il ait cherché à obtenir quelque chose d’Harold, pour un dossier, ou autre chose… mais il ne peut en aucun cas se permettre de sous-entendre que ce dernier serait lié à quoi que ce soit de louche, d’attirer sur lui l’attention des autorités. Whistler doit rester exactement ce qu’il semble être : banal et sans intérêt particulier… Il doit donner à Campbell quelque chose de simple. Quelque chose de simple et d’évident.

“Je n’ai pas envie de vous en parler, admet-il comme à contrecoeur. Et pas juste parce que vous me forcez la main, même si ce serait suffisant. C’est privé, passer le voir n’a pas un instant ralenti ou modifié ma façon de gérer les affaires sur lesquelles je travaille. Et puis c’est… trop tôt.”

Le Docteur Campbell est trop professionnelle pour se départir de son expression neutre, mais  à sa tournure de phrase il peut malgré tout sentir l’ajustement dans son intérêt et sa focalisation, comme un limier soudainement sur une piste.

“ Vous êtes très différents l’un de l’autre, fait-elle remarquer de manière très détachée. Comment l’avez-vous rencontré ?

\- Il a un chien et le parc est sur mon trajet de jogging matinal… Je travaillais souvent avec des bergers malinois quand j’étais aux Stups. Un matin Bermuda est venu courir à côté de moi, je l’ai ramené à son maître, nous avons discuté et bien accroché…

\- Un nouvel ami ?”

Sa voix ne laisse rien transparaître, ni doute ni curiosité indue, mais il n’en a pas besoin : il sait exactement ce qu’elle pense. Il ajuste un peu sa posture, hausse les épaules. Elle est trop bonne à repérer les failles, les tentatives de manipulation ou de dissimulation. Les meilleurs mensonges sont les plus simples, ou ceux qui contiennent leur part de vérité.

“Oui, et non. Je ne cherchais pas, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas être prêt pour quoi que ce soit, mais il m’a proposé de prendre un café et… Ça faisait longtemps. J’étais déjà hors de l’armée quand Don’t Ask Don’t Tell a été abrogé et quatre ans sous couverture au sein des cartels ne se prêtent pas à ce genre de chose. J’étais surpris mais j’ai accepté… et nous voilà.

Il relève la tête, injecte une pointe de défi et de menace latente dans sa posture, hausse un sourcil, juste de quoi la mettre sur la défensive.

\- Allez-vous me dire que je n’ai pas l’air gay ou bi ? Pas le type ? Que c’est surprenant de la part d’un flic ?

\- Bien sûr que non, se défend-elle immédiatement, exactement comme il l’espérait. Ni l’apparence ni la profession ne sont des marqueurs valables pour déterminer l’identité sexuelle de quelqu’un...

\- Votre ouverture d’esprit me touche. Et maintenant que vous avez votre réponse cette partie de la conversation est terminée.

\- Pour l’instant, convient-elle. Quoi que vous en pensiez, c’est positif que vous vous sentiez prêt à créer des liens en dehors du travail et à construire quelque chose. C’est important de ne pas laisser votre métier vous définir et de mon point de vue c’est un signe positif et très encourageant…”

 

\---

 

Il émerge du cabinet avec l’impression d’avoir couru un marathon et la satisfaction rémanente d’avoir emporté cette manche. Il commence à avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui fonctionne sur le Docteur Campbell. Les sessions avec elles sont un défi, mais il commence à penser qu’il devrait pouvoir gérer ce nouveau bâton dans les roues et l’intégrer à sa couverture.

“Mr Reese, je dois avouer que vos capacités d’acteur me laissent sans voix.”

Les interventions d’Harold sont toujours les bienvenues et John ne peut s’empêcher de sourire à l’intonation amusée perceptible malgré le son distordu de son oreillette.

“J’en doute fort Harold, mais je suis heureux que vous ayez apprécié mon improvisation. Je n’avais pas réalisé que j’avais un public. Une urgence ?

\- Non, mais je crois que vous avez vous avez résolu l’un des problèmes qui me travaillaient depuis un moment.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- Comment faire cohabiter deux identités de couverture qui n’ont rien en commun mais qui sont amenées à se croiser régulièrement sans que cela attire l’attention d’un éventuel observateur ? Votre solution est d’une simplicité confondante, j’aurais dû y songer moi-même…

\- Il n’est pas recommandé de lier ainsi deux fausses identités, objecte John. C’est bien plus sûr de compartimenter : je peux dire à Campbell que finalement nous n’avions pas d’atomes crochus et elle oubliera vite.

\- Mais être invisible aux yeux de Samaritain ne nous servira à rien si vous attirez tant d’attention sur vous-même que vous ne pouvez plus intervenir sur les numéros, ou pire, que John Riley perd son poste. Votre couverture nous est cruciale pour continuer à aider les Numéros tout en nous gardant à l’abri… Mais vous êtes aussi le plus visible d’entre nous et celui dont le contexte professionnel lui donne le plus de risque d’être découvert… Nous ne sommes pas à l’abri d’observateurs humains, quel que soit leur bord. Si trop d’anomalies ou des failles dans une de nos couvertures - et plus particulièrement la vôtre - attirent l’attention de la mauvaise personne, nous risquons même de nous retrouver dans la mire d’un agent humain de Decima qui pourrait identifier l’un d’entre nous… Nos ennemis ignorent que Samaritain ne peut nous voir, c’est ce qui nous protège. Mais qu’ils trouvent l’un d’entre nous et ils se demanderont pourquoi nous étions invisibles. Découvrir les serveurs trafiqués par Root ne sera alors qu’une formalité. Si cela se produisait, nous serions perdus de toute manière... Alors que le couvert d’une relation peut nous donner plus de latitude d’action. Il me semble que les avantages surpassent les inconvénients

\- Harold, êtes-vous en train de me faire des avances ?

\- D’après ce que j’ai cru comprendre c’est déjà fait, et vous les avez acceptées, Monsieur Reese, réplique Harold de son merveilleux ton pince sans rire. C’est une couverture parfaite qui justifie les rencontres à des heures tardives ou vos passages sur mon lieu de travail quand la situation le nécessite, le fait que Bear reste parfois avec vous… A la fois pour des algorithmes de surveillance comme pour des observateurs extérieurs bien humains, c’est la plus excellente des couvertures.

\- Hé bien Harold, on peut dire que vous savez parler à un homme, j’en ai des palpitations.… Comment refuser une telle proposition ?

\- Évidemment quelqu’un comme John Riley pourrait faire beaucoup mieux que le professeur Whistler, continue Harold en réfléchissant manifestement à voix haute. Mais…

\- Vous seriez surpris de ce qu’un repas dans un bon restaurant et une compagnie spirituelle peuvent accomplir”, le coupe John d’un ton badin.

A présent qu’il y pense sérieusement, l’idée commence à faire son chemin. C’est effectivement intéressant du point de vue de leurs fausses identités et il est à peu près certain que Campbell boirait comme du petit lait le fil narratif de John Riley, flic bi traumatisé par DADT puis par son passage sous couverture à la brigade des Stups, qui réapprend lentement la vie normale, les relations et la confiance… Ça la distrairait également de manière avantageuse de l’autre problème de John Riley qui est sa tendance à tirer sur les gens, même si ce n’est que dans les rotules… Après tout il ne peut guère lui faire valoir l’avancée spectaculaire que cela représente par rapport à son modus operanti passé, ou le fait qu’à peine quatre ans auparavant il aurait visé la tête sans la moindre arrière-pensée…

Il est en train de planifier mentalement l’évolution de la relation et les problèmes de confiance ou de difficulté à s’engager qu’il pourrait servir à Campbell quand Harold interrompt le fil de ses pensées.

“Hé bien, ne vous attendez pas à un quatre étoiles sur un salaire de professeur, mais je suis certain que quelque chose de convenable peut être arrangé.

\- Je n’en doute pas, tant que la viande est bonne et qu’ils acceptent les chiens…

\- Jeudi vous conviendrait ?

\- Vendredi plutôt, si nous n’avons pas de Numéro.

\- Bien entendu… Je prends les dispositions nécessaires et je vous ferais savoir l’adresse.

\- A vendredi alors.”

Il a rejoint son bureau pendant la discussion, et à peine a-t-il raccroché que Fusco lui tombe dessus avec l'enthousiasme de la vérole sur le bas-clergé, armé d’une pile de formulaires presque plus haute que lui, à remplir en trois exemplaires chacun pour archivage.

Le degré de satisfaction que le détective tire de sa position d’officier senior et la capacité qui en découle d’infliger à John les aspects les moins reluisants de la profession de flic ne cesse d'alarmer ce dernier, même s’il ne s’en indigne pas outre mesure. Il suppose que c’est une sorte de revanche pour toutes les soirées passées à essuyer les plâtres et à gérer le chaos laissé derrière lui par “l’Homme au Costar” quand il sévissait encore, ainsi que de la manière cavalière dont il a traité sa nouvelle profession au début de sa couverture… A présent il fait des efforts et se montre plus magnanime envers la face administrative du travail, se contentant de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Fusco par des moyens détournés…

Mais il n’empêche que la paperasse est une plaie.

 

\---

 

Il se passe une demi-journée avant que Sameen vienne se glisser à ses côtés au bar d’où il observe son suspect du jour en faisant semblant de siroter une bière. Elle ne le regarde pas, prend une gorgée du coca qu’elle vient de commander, et fait remarquer, à propos de rien : “J'apprends que vous filez le parfait amour ?”

John ne lui a rien dit et il doute qu’Harold l’ait fait… Mais La Machine sait, ce qui signifie que Root est très probablement au courant. Et si Root sait…

\- C’est un peu tôt pour se prononcer, répond-il avec le plus parfait sérieux. Après tout, nous n’avons partagé que quelques cafés pour l’instant. Mais c’est quelqu’un de cultivé, de drôle et d’intéressant… Je pense qu’on peut s’entendre. Et son chien m’aime déjà, c’est un plus.

Elle trouve manifestement la situation hilarante, même si à la manière grave dont elle hoche la tête en réponse un observateur extérieur ne s’en rendrait pas forcément compte

\- Pragmatique, à ce que je vois.

\- Si on veut.

\- Je dois dire que c’est une excellente couverture, elle colle tout à fait avec votre codépendance et au fait que tu ne peux pas t’empêcher d’être toujours dans l’espace personnel d’Harold quand vous êtes ensemble dans la rue. Ni sa couverture ni la sienne ne justifient un garde du corps monomaniaque, mais un flic paranoïaque avec son compagnon fait assez l’affaire. C’est bien trouvé.

John la fusille du coin de l’œil, mais elle se contente de lui adresser un sourire suffisant qui aurait tout autant sa place chez un tigre ayant acculé sa proie.

\- Bonne chance pour le rendez-vous... Et si vous avez besoin d’intimité, je peux baby-sitter Bear, il est certainement de meilleure compagnie que vous deux. Penses à moi !”

Elle finit son coca en faisant des bruits d’évier disgracieux avec sa paille, puis quitte le bar comme elle est venue, laissant l’addition à John.

Il soupire et reprend sa filature.

 

\---

 

Quand arrive le vendredi, John est prêt à tuer quelqu’un, ou peut-être à se tuer lui-même si cela signifie échapper à la montagne de paperasse qui l’oppresse et à l’atmosphère pesante du commissariat.

Peu importe que ce soit le dernier jour à supporter l’agent des Affaires Internes qui le suit comme une ombre… La Machine est muette depuis quelques jours et il n’a eu d’autre choix que de suivre les cadavres plutôt que les précéder. C’est le lot d’un détective des Homicides, mais il n’en avait jamais réalisé le poids réel avant que ce dernier pèse sur lui. Il est par définition condamné à arriver toujours trop tard, à ne pouvoir que contempler les corps. Parfois il peut trouver le coupable, mais ça ne ramène pas la jeune fille violée puis tuée par sa pourriture de petit ami, ou le vieil homme abattu pour les dix dollars que contenaient son sac pendant qu’il rentrait chez lui. Il se demande comment faisait Carter pour ne pas désespérer. Il se demande comment fait Fusco.

 

La façade grise du Blue Ribbon ne paye pas de mine, mais quand il pousse la porte l’atmosphère est cosy et il peut voir qu’Harold est déjà arrivé, Bear à ses pieds, qui se redresse comme monté sur ressort et se précipite pour lui faire la fête à l’instant où il franchi le seuil du restaurant.

Mieux, Harold a choisi l’exacte table que John aurait prise, à distance égale d’au moins deux sorties potentielles, dans l’angle agonisant sinon mort de la caméra de sécurité, et il a pris le siège dos à la salle, sachant que John ne serait pas tranquille sans une vue dégagée.

Il se glisse sur la banquette avec un petit mouvement de tête reconnaissant et Bear se compresse joyeusement sous la table entre leurs jambes, débordant d'enthousiasme canin. John n’a pas pu retourner à la Station depuis un moment et le malinois pose sa tête contre sa cuisse et lui adresse un regard d’amour et de reproche mêlés, auquel John ne tente pas de résister. Il le gratouille derrière les oreilles pour se faire pardonner.

“Monsieur Riley, salut Harold avec raideur.

\- John, voyons. Si nous dînons ensemble nous pouvons nous tutoyer je pense. Comment vas-tu, Harold ?”

Il a vu Harold plus récemment que Bear, mais toujours brièvement, sans prendre le temps de se poser, et il se surprend à l'examiner comme il le ferait un semi-étranger. Le costume que porte Harold Whistler n’a rien en commun au niveau de la coupe ni de la qualité avec ceux qu’Harold Finch préférait avant qu’ils soient forcés à changer d’identité, mais il a fait au mieux avec ce que le prêt-à-porter milieu de gamme avait à offrir et il s’en tire avec honneur. Il a l’air un peu fatigué, un peu embarrassé, mais aussi discrètement satisfait de voir John, et ce dernier sourit quand il répond en le tutoyant en retour, manifestement guère à l’aise.

C’est ce moment de silence inconfortable des premiers rendez-vous, même factices... Mais John n’est pas un espion pour rien et il lance la conversation comme il le ferait pour n’importe quelle tentative de séduction ou de mise à l’aise de sa cible, pose des questions faciles avant d’orienter la conversation sur des sujets sur lesquels il sait qu’Harold à du répondant.

Pour ce dernier, quelque chose d’aussi simple que révéler une préférence en matière de nourriture a par le passé été le summum du partage d’information et une déclaration en soit... mais Harold Whistler n’a manifestement pas les mêmes réserves et n’est pas aussi férocement secret - à moins peut-être que le fait que ce soit John face à lui ne facilite le processus. Certaines de ses réponses à des questions banales sont clairement Whistler - il est censé être originaire du Michigan et soutient donc très logiquement les Wolverines, même s’il confesse n’être pas très sports d’équipe -, mais il ne se fait pas violence jusqu’à aller commander de la bière et John sait pertinemment que son début de diatribe sur Hemingway quand ils abordent le sujet de leurs lectures vient du cœur.

Bear se couche finalement après quelques contorsions dans l’espace exigu, qui forcent John à déplacer sa jambe droite. Son pied vient toucher celui d’Harold, ce qui lui vaut un regard outragé de la part de ce dernier, auquel il répond par un haussement de sourcil grivois et un contact plus franc, avant de retirer sa jambe après quelques longues secondes.

“Toutes mes excuses”, murmure-t-il en parfait gentleman, et si Harold l’excuse bien entendu, son expression derrière ses lunettes dit clairement qu’il n’est pas dupe et que l’amusement que John retire de la situation est dûment noté - ce qui bien sûr n’a jamais empêché John de s’en donner à cœur joie auparavant et ne l’arrêtera certes pas à présent.

La discussion passe sur leurs couvertures - pardon, leurs métiers - respectifs, ce qui permet à John d’en apprendre plus sur l’université où travaille Harold et le manque de culture à son sens affligeant de l’étudiant moyen. Quelques anecdotes sur l’équipe pédagogique et ses élèves plus tard, il secoue la tête avec incrédulité en retenant un éclat de rire. L’humour d’Harold est habituellement pince sans rire, mais il vient de dévoiler une nouvelle facette que John ne lui connaissait pas : la capacité à raconter une histoire (impliquant un élève particulièrement lent à la détente ou particulièrement défoncé) d’une manière drôle et immersive.

Bien sûr, il surjoue un peu sa propre réaction pour le bénéfice des serveurs, et il mettrait sa main à couper qu’Harold n’a pas trouvé la situation qu’il raconte tout à fait aussi amusante que ce qu’il veut bien laisser croire... Mais chaque nouvelle information sur Harold, chaque nouveau fragment précieux qu’il rassemble n’en vient pas moins compléter la mosaïque qu’il garde dans sa tête depuis le premier jour, composée majoritairement d‘observations et de pièces volées ou gagnées de haute lutte, mais parfois aussi d’éléments offerts au moment le plus imprévu, de concession et de cadeaux. Il continue à l’agrandir et à l’affiner, même à présent que la confiance ou les jeux de pouvoir ne sont plus vraiment le problème ; plus par plaisir et par habitude que par nécessité.

Quand Harold a fini, John enchaîne bien logiquement sur son travail à lui, ou du moins la partie émergée et politiquement correcte de l’iceberg, en se plaignant de son partenaire - Lionel va avoir les oreilles qui sifflent - qui profite de manière éhontée du fait qu’il soit techniquement un officier junior au Commissariat pour lui refiler tout le travail ingrat et les dossiers à remplir.

La conversation roule ainsi, relativement aisée malgré quelques accrochages, un mélange de vérités de surface, de détails sans importance et de sujets sérieux à demi-mot, tout un second sens sous le verni léger. Leurs mains sont suffisamment proches pour que John surprenne un regard entendu de la serveuse, mais il décide de ne pas aller plus loin pour l’instant.

Quand il est temps de payer, il laisse Harold prendre l’addition avec un sourire reconnaissant très crédible, annonce qu’il offrira la prochaine fois puis tient la porte lorsqu’ils quittent le restaurant.

Il raccompagne Harold jusqu’à sa bouche de métro où ils se séparent, après un moment de flottement où John lit clairement dans les yeux de l’informaticien qu’il se demande jusqu’où ils doivent pousser la mascarade. Il se contente d’une main sur l’épaule, un contact tout juste trop long pour ne pas être platonique, et d’un demi-sourire intense, qui pourrait être interprété de bien des manières.

“Soit prudent en rentrant. Bear, _erop_ Harold, ok ?

Le chien pointe des oreilles, alerte, et John le récompense d’une caresse.

\- _Braaf_.”

Quand l’homme et le malinois ont disparu dans les profondeurs de Spring Station, John reste un instant où il se trouve, un îlot au milieu de la foule sur lequel viennent butter les passants, avant de s’ébrouer et de se mettre en mouvement.

La soirée est belle, il va rentrer à pied.

 

-

 

“J’espère que tu as conscience de tous les sacrifices que je fais pour vous, râle Lionel au téléphone. Parce que crois-moi, j’ai mieux à faire de mes congés qu’aller fouiller des planques de la mafia albanaise en compagnie de Coco Puffs. J’espère que tu en auras bientôt fini avec le congé forcé.

\- Voyons Lionel, je suis certaine qu’au fond de toi tu trouves ma compagnie charmante, rétorque Root de sa voix chantante.

\- Ha, si seulement ! Je préfère encore Wonderboy ou Lunettes, et c’est peu dire.

\- Je suis flatté, Détective Fusco, réplique Harold avec sarcasme depuis son poste de contrôle à la Station, d’où il orchestre le déroulement des opérations, mais je préférerais si vous vous concentriez sur la mission. Quand à John, il reste en probation, mais les Affaires Interne n’ont Dieu merci pas les moyens de le faire suivre plus longtemps puisque son comportement cette dernière semaine a été exemplaire.

\- Alors pourquoi je dois me taper l’évadée de l’asile ?

\- Lionel, si peu de tact… Je pourrais me sentir vexée… Mais à propos de grands esprits qui se rencontrent, comment s’est passé le rendez-vous ? taquine Root.

A l’autre bout de la ligne, John peut presque entendre l’indignation et l'embarras mêlés dans le silence d’Harold avant que ce dernier n’essaie de reprendre la maîtrise de la conversation.

“Mr Reese est sur un autre Numéro, Mademoiselle Groves…

\- Ho, j’en suis certaine”, réplique Root d’un ton qui sous-entend que ce n’est absolument pas la seule chose dont elle est certaine.

La secrétaire sur laquelle John enquête est pour l’instant irréprochable bien que quelque peu préoccupée, mais ses amis ne semblent rien savoir de ses problèmes et si John espionne leur soirée entre filles ce n’est que par pure conscience professionnelle, en cas (peu probable) de confession soudaine. Depuis son poste dans la voiture face au restaurant, branché sur le téléphone de la femme qui lui sert de micro pour écouter leur conversation, il a pour l’instant découvert les opinions politiques de l’une d’elles et l’avis de chacune sur la cire plutôt que le rasoir. Sa cible participe peu, et une de ses amies est en train de raconter ses projets de voyages exotiques : il n’y a guère de risque qu’il manque quoi que ce soit s’il détourne un instant son attention.

“Ma psy trouve que c’est très positif que je sois prêt à m’ouvrir, annonce-t-il sur le ton de la confidence en se mêlant à la conversation. Mais Harold et moi avons discuté, et nous préférons ne pas forcer les choses et prendre notre relation comme elle vient. Nous avons tous deux été blessés par la vie, après tout.

A l’autre bout de la ligne il y a un son de choc suivi de frottements indistincts puis d’un chapelet de jurons fort créatifs.

\- Détective Fusco ? Vous allez bien ?”

Root éclate de rire et Fusco laisse échapper un grognement incrédule.

\- J’ai dû mal entendre…

\- Être disposé à saisir une main tendue est déjà un signe énorme de progrès et de guérison, continue John, avec toute la considérable conviction qu’il peut exprimer sans que rien d’autre ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

\- Pardon ?”

C’est un plaisir rarement égalé (ainsi qu’une revanche probablement un peu mesquine pour la paperasse) que de faire tourner Fusco en bourrique. Ses déclarations intenses et débordantes d’honnêteté sur son âme meurtrie qui a finalement trouvé le baume qu’elle cherchait arrachent à Lionel des bruits de bête blessée pendant quelques minutes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu’Harold ne le prenne le détective en pitié et ne dévoile finalement le pot au rose.

Son ton est sérieux, mais John est à peu près certain que sous la réprobation de façade, il peut détecter une pointe d’amusement.

 

\---

 

“John ? John ?

\- Je vais bien, promet John en roulant sur lui-même dans un crissement de verre brisé. Je vais bien.

\- Tu as traversé une fenêtre et fait une chute d’un bon mètre et demi, permets moi d’en douter, réplique Harold dans son oreillette.

\- Le Numéro ?

\-  Pas d’inquiétude. Mademoiselle Shaw a stoppé le dernier homme de main et le détective Fusco vient d’arrêter le commanditaire. Les renforts de la police ne devraient pas tarder.”

Avec un grognement John se remet debout, libérant dans le mouvement une pluie d’échardes de verre qui étaient prises dans les replis de son manteau. Il vacille un instant avant de retrouver son équilibre et pénètre de nouveau dans le bâtiment - par la porte, cette fois-ci.

Shaw a déjà disparu, mais il trouve le gros bras qui l’a balancé par la fenêtre - l’homme fait littéralement vingt centimètres de plus que lui et pèse quelque chose comme le double - groggy et peu résistant à se laisser passer les menottes.

“Il ne m’a pas vu”, le rassure Sameen dans l’oreillette. John n’a aucune idée de ce qu’elle a fait pour immobiliser le gorille, mais c’était sans nul doute efficace car il se laisse mener jusqu’à la sortie de l’immeuble sans moufter pendant que John lui récite ses droits d’une élocution un peu pâteuse.

Dehors les voitures de polices sont déjà là, lumières bleues et rouges étourdissantes dans la pénombre nocturne. Lionel mène la danse avec compétence, aboyant des ordres aux uniformes, rassurant leur Numéro (la secrétaire de la veille, qui s’est finalement révélé victime plutôt que coupable et trop observatrice et intègre pour son propre bien) tout en jetant de temps à autre un regard satisfait vers le comptable maigrichon menotté à l’arrière d’un des véhicules.

Un officier prend le prisonnier de John en charge et Lionel le salut d’un geste de la main, qu’il interrompt abruptement quand John émerge de l’ombre.

“Ça va, Partenaire ?”

John l’ignore et fait signe à un autre uniforme de le suivre dans le bâtiment pour récupérer le second gros bras, ligoté à une rampe d’escalier avec des serre-câbles Tyrap. Quand ils émergent de nouveau il ne reste plus que deux voitures : l'officier et son prisonnier disparaissent dans l’une, tandis que Lionel installe la secrétaire dans l’autre afin de la raccompagner au commissariat où elle pourra faire sa déposition.

“Rentre chez toi, John. Le rapport peut attendre demain matin, gromelle-t-il, ce qui lui vaut un regard méfiant de la part de John et lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu t’es vu ? On croirait que tu t’es battu contre une vitre et que tu as perdu - ho, attend, c’est exactement ce qui s’est passé. Pas besoin d’être un super-héros, tu as besoin d’une bonne douche, d’un paquet de compresses stériles, d’un tube de désinfectant et d’un paracétamol.

\- Mais-

\- Lionel a raison, John, intervient Harold. Tu as pris un mauvais coup et d’après ta diction Mademoiselle Shaw pense que tu as peut-être une légère commotion cérébrale.

\- Je vais très bien !

\- Et je te connais suffisamment pour savoir quel crédit porter à ce genre d’affirmation. Je suis en route. C’est exactement pour ce genre de cas que nous avons décidé de mettre en place cette comédie. Si Sameen à raison, tu ne dois pas rester seul cette nuit.

\- Je croyais que des recherches récentes avaient prouvé que ça ne servait à rien de réveiller les gens suspectés de commotion à intervalles réguliers”, proteste John, mais sans grande conviction.

Harold ne daigne d’ailleurs pas se fendre d’une réponse. Fusco ne veut rien entendre non plus et avec un regard entendu insiste pour patienter avec lui “le temps que Lunettes arrive. Tel que je te connais tu serais capable de partir seul dans la nuit pour courir vers l’aventure au galop...”

John trouve cette conspiration disproportionnée. Contrairement à ce qu’Harold et Fusco semblent penser, il est parfaitement conscient des limites de son corps et sait exactement quand le pousser au mépris de la douleur, mais aussi quand relâcher la pression une fois le danger passé. Il n’ignorerait pas son SIG Sauer si ce dernier était grippé, pourquoi diable pensent-ils qu’il risquerait sa santé gratuitement ? Les armes doivent être entretenues si on veut qu’elles fonctionnent au moment crucial.

La vieille Ford grise d’occasion qui accompagne la couverture d’Harold tourne bientôt au coin de la rue, plus tôt que John ne l’attendait. Harold a dû se mettre en route dès qu’il a été clair que les aspirants assassins avaient été neutralisés.

“Bear, _Aus_ ”, ordonne Harold en arrêtant la voiture et le chien retire sa tête qui était passé par la fenêtre, truffe au vent et langue pendante, saute sur la banquette arrière tandis que John se glisse à la place passager.

Le trajet du retour se déroule en silence et quand John ouvre de nouveau les yeux après ce qui lui semble n’être qu’une poignée de minutes, la voiture est arrêtée à quelques portes de l’immeuble de briques décrépit qui abrite l’appartement objectivement plutôt minable que lui permet son salaire de flic.

Harold fait le tour de la voiture en boitant pour lui ouvrir et il s’extrait du siège avec un grognement. Le trajet lui a laissé le temps de se refroidir et les courbatures dues à la chute commencent à se faire sentir.

Harold tire du coffre un sac que John lui prend des mains par automatisme, puis s’affaire à rabattre les rétroviseurs et à verrouiller les portes.

“Tu peux la laisser là, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Le quartier n’est pas si pourri.

D'un regard, il évalue le trajet à parcourir : les dix marches qui mènent à l'entrée, puis l'escalier de bois sur deux étages.

\- Pas d'ascenseur", ajoute-t-il, inutilement si on considère qu’Harold à probablement les plans de l'immeuble - voir ceux du quartier - sur son téléphone.

Il s'engage de son pas lent et raide dans les escaliers et John le suit en silence, ravalant une proposition d'aide qui ne serait pas la bienvenue.

Ils atteignent bon gré mal gré le palier et John déverrouille la porte renforcée - rien qui ne soit en mesure de stopper quelqu'un de très bien équipé, mais déjà une protection plus qu'honorable, tout en restant dans les moyens de John Riley.

“Bienvenu dans mon humble demeure, annonce-t-il. J’admets que j’espérais une occasion plus favorable pour te faire visiter.”

Bear s'engouffre en premier, anxieux d'explorer son nouveau territoire, tandis que les deux hommes le suivent plus lentement. Harold s'immobilise un instant dans l'entrée du studio, appuyé contre le mur, et John va déposer le sac sur la table, se débarrasse de son manteau en le laissant reprendre son souffle sans le poids intrusif de son regard.

"Laisse-moi t'examiner", ordonne finalement Harold, et John se plie docilement à la manœuvre, se laisse asseoir sur l'unique tabouret tandis qu'Harold prend la chaise pliante et s'installe face à lui pour scruter ses pupilles et lui faire faire les gestes familier de détection d’une commotion. John (qui a une grande expérience de terrain des commotions cérébrales et commence à suspecter que Shaw n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tort dans son évaluation) est satisfait quand il déclare après de longues minutes que tout semble être normal, mais qu'il faudra refaire les tests dans quelques heures.

"Allez prendre une douche, Monsieur Reese, et nous nous occuperons de vos coupures ensuite.

\- Quoi ? Pas John ?  Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade et qu’on se tutoyait...

\- Si tu es encore capable de jouer les Don Juan c'est que tout va bien, répond Harold d’un ton peu impressionné. A la douche.”

John obéit sans plus protester et ce n'est qu'une fois face au miroir de la salle de bain qu'il comprend un peu mieux l'insistance de Fusco à le renvoyer chez lui. En plus d'une douleur dans tous ses muscles et l'impression d'avoir été renversé par un camion, son passage au travers de la vitre lui a laissé une multitude de micro-coupures sur le visage et les mains. Rien qui mérite un séjour aux urgences, mais assez pour rougir le col de sa chemise d'autant de discrètes auréoles.

Il se nettoie sommairement en prenant garde de ne pas se couper plus sur les fragments de verre encore pris dans ses cheveux, met sa chemise à tremper - il n’a malheureusement plus le luxe d’une garde-robe haut de gamme renouvelable à volonté - puis se glisse sous la douche. Son studio a bien des défauts, mais au moins il bénéficie d’un chauffe-eau efficace et d’une excellente pression : quand il émerge il se sent nettement plus humain et modérément plus vif d’esprit.

Vêtu d’un jean fané et d’un sweat-shirt gris élimé de l’Ohio State University (l’université où Riley est sensé avoir fait ses études, une usine dont le nombre annuel d’étudiants permet de créer un faux dossier en toute impunité), sa conséquente trousse de secours sous le bras, il rejoint la pièce principale où il trouve Bear allongé sur le tapis sous la table à présent dépliée pour accueillir plus qu’une personne, et Harold, affairé dans la petite cuisine. Le micro-onde tourne et l’eau boue sur le feu.

C’est plus de visiteurs que le petit appartement n’en a vu durant les six mois d’existence de John Riley et l’endroit qui était jusque-là impersonnel et utilitaire, parfaitement suffisant pour John seul, semble soudain à la fois plus étriqué et plus chaleureux. C’est assez perturbant.

“Ah, John. C’est parfait, la soupe devrait être prête dans dix minutes.

\- Je suis à peu près certain que je n’avais pas de soupe dans mes placards.

\- C’est pour cela que j’ai pris la liberté d’apporter quelques ressources de première nécessité, rétorque Harold avec une pointe de suffisance audible.

\- Hé, je suis un flic, je suis sensé être au régime donuts et thaï. Et ce n’est pas comme si j’avais le temps de beaucoup cuisiner, avec les horaires qu’on a.

\- Ce n’était pas un reproche”, concède Harold en fouillant dans la trousse de secours pour en tirer le désinfectant et les bandages.

C’est une routine relativement rodée, même si elle a eu par le passé comme théâtre presque unique les murs de la Bibliothèque. John est un instant pris d’une vague imprévue de nostalgie. La Bibliothèque était glaciale l’hiver, étouffante l’été, mais c’était un endroit sûr, où ils ont passé des dizaines et des dizaines d’heures ensemble, parfois des nuits entières. C’était plus qu’un centre d’opération, le premier endroit depuis longtemps où John ait été chez lui, bien plus que dans aucun des appartements ou des hôtels qu’il a occupé depuis 2001… Cela comme beaucoup d’autre chose a pris fin quand Samaritain a été mis en ligne.

Le picotement du désinfectant le tire de ses pensées et il penche la tête pour faciliter l’accès à ses coupures, laisse Harold procéder. Aucune des blessures n’est profonde et l’affaire est réglée en moins de temps qu’il n’en faut à la soupe pour finir de chauffer.

Le repas est simple mais efficace et Bear à le droit au reste de pâtes en guise de souper. Auparavant un célibataire sans animal achetant de la nourriture pour chien aurait pu provoquer le mauvais type d’attention, mais à présent qu’il a une bonne excuse, John se promet de faire les achats nécessaires dès que possible - et une nouvelle chaise, aussi, celle sur laquelle Harold est installé ne peut pas être confortable avec sa blessure, même s’il se laisserait probablement mourir avant d’en souffler mot. Cette réflexion l’amène sur le fait qu’il ne peut en aucun cas laisser l’autre homme dormir sur le canapé défoncé calé au pied du lit, qui agrémente le minuscule coin télé.

Il réfléchit à sa stratégie en descendant les poubelles et le chien pour qu’il fasse ses besoins, profite de l’occasion pour faire un saut jusqu’à la bodega du coin de la rue et pour vérifier discrètement tous les points d’observation qu’il a repéré dans le quartier d’où l’on pourrait mener une surveillance de son immeuble, puis remonte tranquillisé, avec un plan bien arrêté.

 

Harold est en train de noter un tas de copie (probablement sorti comme la soupe du sac que John a monté pour lui) avec le même type de concentration qu’il accorde au codage, lèvres pincées et regard intense. Il ne bouge pas d’un poil lorsque John verrouille la porte puis obscurcie les fenêtres, accepte d’un bruit de gorge distrait la tisane que ce dernier dépose à sa main droite puis la vide avec une grimace absente sans arrêter de travailler.

Quand la pile “à noter” à totalement disparu au profit  de celle “fait” et qu’il relève enfin la tête, les draps du lit sont changés, John a récupéré l’arme à feu qu’il gardait sous l'oreiller et est installé dans le canapé en caleçon et T-shirt, un plaid sur les genoux, en train de lire la réédition la plus récente de _Small Arms of the World_.

“Monsieur Reese, vous êtes blessé ! - John, corrige-t-il sans se départir de son expression outrée quand John hausse un sourcil expressif. Il est hors de question que je te chasse de ton lit et le repos est recommandé en cas de suspicion de commotion cérébrale.

\- Je suis parfaitement à l’aise, ment John de manière éhontée (il peut sentir un ressort lui rentrer dans la fesse droite et soupçonne que ses pieds dépasseront d’au moins quinze centimètres du canapé une fois qu’il sera en position allongée). Je dormirai comme un bébé. Et si tu t’inquiètes, tu peux vérifier mes pupilles une dernière fois.”

C’est ce que fait Harold avec application, sans toutefois trouver de justification pour le déloger.  

Après trois autres tentatives de négociation qui reçoivent des fins de non-recevoir polies et peut-être un peu hautaines, il jette l’éponge et disparaît dans la salle de bain pour enfiler le pantalon de jogging et le T-shirt les plus petits de la garde-robe de John, que ce dernier lui a laissé pliés sur le pied du lit. Il n’avait a priori pas de vêtement de nuit avec lui à la Station, une erreur d’évaluation des besoins dont l’ex-agent spécial est à peu près certain qu’elle ne se reproduira pas.

Il profite de l’absence d’Harold pour se tortiller dans tous les sens dans l’espoir de trouver une position qui ne soit pas trop inconfortable, en vain. Quand l’autre homme revient, éteint la lumière et dépose ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, il a fait sa paix avec la perspective d’une nuit sans sommeil.

Après quelques minutes de bruissement de draps pendants lesquels Harold cherche sa position, puis un moment de silence, sa voix retentit dans l’obscurité, emprunte de cette pointe d’amusement exaspérée qui rend clair qu’il est parfaitement conscient du fait qu’il a été manipulé.

“C’est ridicule, Mr Reese. Je ne vais pas vous laisser vous casser le dos alors que le lit est bien assez large pour deux.”

John ne se le fait pas dire deux fois, vu que le partage du lit était effectivement son objectif depuis le départ : quitte à passer une nuit d’insomnie, autant le faire dans le confort de son matelas plutôt que sur l’instrument de torture qu’est le sofa. Il contourne le lit à pas de loup et se glisse dans la place qu’Harold a laissé pour lui avec un large sourire dissimulé par l’obscurité. Le matelas est effectivement bien assez large pour qu’ils puissent l’occuper à deux sans avoir à se toucher.

“Pas d’arme au lit, précise Harold d’un ton sans appel et John soupire bruyamment mais dépose le SIG Sauer qui avait retrouvé sa place sous son oreiller sur la table de chevet.

\- Bonne nuit, John.

\- Bonne nuit Harold.”

 

Quand il entrouvre les yeux, la lumière qui filtre des volets lui indique qu’il est quelque chose comme six heures du matin, la respiration d’Harold à ses côtés est ample et régulière, et Bear s’est pendant la nuit introduit sur le pied du lit, où il est étalé de tout son long, la tête sur les chevilles de John.

Tous les indices mènent tous à la même conclusion : il a bel et bien dormi presque six heures d’affilé sans se réveiller. C’est un record en soi, mais d’autant plus inhabituel qu’il avait de la compagnie. Mexico est la dernière fois où il a partagé un lit et espéré pouvoir dormir.

Il se glisse hors des draps et contemple un instant le visage détendu d’Harold, avant de murmurer “Bear, Blijf”, quand le malinois fait mine de s’agiter et de le rejoindre. Le chien repose sa tête sur ses pattes et suit John du regard sans bouger d’une oreille quand celui-ci disparaît dans la salle de bain, puis en ressort habillé avant de s’enfermer dans la cuisine

L’eau de la petite cafetière italienne a fini de bouillir, la théière de Sencha est en train d’infuser et la frittata aux oignons et épinard n’a plus que quelques minutes de cuisson devant elle quand Harold ouvre la porte, habillé de pied en cap mais pourtant inhabituellement relaxé - John sait désormais analyser ce genre de chose d’un seul regard - et l’observe s’activer aux fourneaux.

“J’ai déjà passé la nuit, Mr Reese, fait-il remarquer, pince sans rire. A ce stade-là, il est normalement inutile de continuer à essayer de me séduire…

\- Tu apprendras que le service après-vente est crucial si l’on veut fidéliser, rétorque John en lui passant les mugs. Tu peux poser ça sur la table ?

\- Bien entendu...

Il localise la théière et tourne à demi la tête vers John, soudainement plus alerte.

\- Du thé vert ?

\- Sencha. Comme je le disais : fidélisation. Ce n’était pas une première nuit très conventionnelle et il faut bien que je trouve un moyen pour convaincre Whistler de poursuivre notre association...

\- Je n’allais certainement pas prendre avantage sur toi après que tu ais pris un coup sur la tête !, proteste Harold d’un ton insulté dans son dos, et John sourit à sa poêle. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, le fait que j’ai été disposé à venir te tenir compagnie à ce stade de notre relation est plutôt bon signe pour le futur.

\- C’est vrai, et tant de dévouement mérite bien que je fasse quelques efforts…

Harold renonce à discuter et se contente de siroter son thé en consultant l’actualité sur internet depuis son téléphone pendant que John rempli les assiettes.

\- Pas de Numéro ?

\- Pas pour l’instant. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai te déposer au commissariat avant de rejoindre l’Université.

\- Campbell ne va plus se tenir de joie si elle en entend parler…

\- En effet, je n’avais pas considéré cet aspect de la situation. Le docteur est une chose, mais peut-être est-il trop tôt pour sortir le Détective Riley du placard ?

John réfléchi à la question entre deux gorgées de café, une main sur la tête de Bear.

\- Riley n’est pas dans le placard, décide-t-il. Si quelqu’un lui posait la question il serait très clair sur ses préférences… Mais d’une autre côté, la discrétion était une seconde nature dans son poste précédent : moins quiconque en sait, le mieux il se porte… Un comportement trop démonstratif ne serait pas très conforme au personnage.

\- Dans ce cas je peux te laisser en face du Starbuck au coin de la rue. De toute manière Whistler n’est pas non plus un homme très porté sur l’affection en public.

\- Ce n’est pas un mauvais compromis, ça laisse le potentiel d’être vu sans avoir l’air délibéré....

\- C’est convenu alors. Après le petit déjeuner je vérifierai tes blessures puis nous pourrons y aller.”

 

\---

 

“Que pensez-vous du fait que votre dossier aux Affaires Internes ait été classé pour l’instant ?

Riley adresse un regard peu impressionné au Docteur Campbell.

\- Vous savez ce que j’en pense.

\- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Faites-moi la faveur de me le dire.

\- Les gars des Affaires Internes ne font que leur boulot, je ne fais que le mien et ce sera bien plus facile maintenant que je n’ai pas un chien de garde aux frais du contribuable sur les talons.

\- Cette thérapie également est aux frais du contribuable, et elle est aussi destinée à vous permettre de mieux faire votre travail…

\- Umf…

\- Vous m’avez parlé de votre impression d’impuissance, de votre sentiment qu’il était de votre responsabilité - de votre devoir - de sauver les gens en danger, quels qu’ils soient… Y avez-vous réfléchi plus longuement ?

\- Il n’y a pas beaucoup plus à dire.

\- Je pense que si. Ce n’est pas seulement une question de responsabilité, c’est également une question de moyens mis en œuvre. Vous n’êtes pas en zone de guerre et vous n’êtes pas non plus un justicier, Détective. Vos suspects sont innocents jusqu’à preuve du contraire… et vous avez le devoir d’une réponse proportionnées aux menaces éventuelles. L’enjeu n’est que rarement une question de vie et de mort.”

Non, l’enjeu est bien plus élevé, au-delà même des Numéros. C’est un combat de titans entre des Intelligences Artificielles qui est à même de faire basculer la civilisation. Que dirait-elle, s’il lui répondait qu’elle a raison, ce n’est plus une guerre mais c’est une résistance ? Ils ne sont plus des soldats, mais des guérilleros, poussés dans leurs retranchements par un affrontement dont il est de plus en plus douteux qu’ils puissent émerger vainqueurs. Partir debout, pour quelque chose en quoi il croit, est tout ce qu’il espère.

“Vous avez raison, ment-il en fixant le vide par-dessus l’épaule du docteur avant de revenir vers son visage... Mais c’est parfois difficile de s’en rappeler, surtout après les Stups.

Il hausse les épaules et Campbell laisse le silence s’étendre entre eux un moment avant de tenter une autre approche.

\- Détective Riley, un sens exacerbé du service est commun chez les gens dans votre profession, il est même nécessaire… Mais il est aussi nécessaire de savoir le juguler, si vous ne voulez pas qu’il vous dévore. Votre responsabilité envers la ville, envers ses habitants doit être seconde de votre responsabilité envers vous-même.”

Il réfléchit un moment à une réponse qui ait l’accent de la vérité, sans être pour autant trop compromettante pour son équilibre mental.

“Pendant longtemps je n’avais rien, dit-il finalement. Moi-même n’était pas suffisant. Maintenant j’ai un but, une raison d’être, si vous voulez l’appeler ainsi.

\- Et est-ce la seule chose que vous avez ?

\- Non… Plus- mais ça reste le plus important.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Sauver des vies, c’est... tangible. Clair.

\- Plus tangible que votre propre existence ?

“Presque toujours” n’est certainement pas la réponse attendue et John hausse les épaules.

\- Plus clair en tout cas.

\- Quelles sont les autres choses importantes ?

\- Vous le savez.

\- Ce que je sais ou non importe peu dans la mesure où il ne s’agit pas de ma thérapie, dit-elle avec la pointe de quelque chose dans son ton qui dit clairement qu’elle sait qu’il se montre volontairement difficile. Ce qui est important c’est ce que vous avez à en dire vous.

\- Rien de plus pour l’instant”, grogne-t-il. Inutile de céder trop tôt, elle doutera moins de la sincérité de ses confidences s’il la fait lanterner en amont et la prépare à considérer le moindre progrès comme une victoire. Il est trop tôt, et ce ne serait guère dans le personnage de mentionner sa relation nouvelle sans que l’admission ne lui soit arrachée.

 

-

 

John arrive sur les docks après les faits : trop tard pour intervenir, juste à temps pour voir le suspect qu’Harold suivait prendre ce dernier à parti et le pousser du quai.

John est loin, la nuit presque tombée, l’éclairage urbain inégalement réparti. Il ne distingue pas l’expression d’Harold quand ce dernier bascule en arrière, mais n’a de toute manière pas le temps pour s’étendre dessus : du trot endurant qu’il avait pour traverser l'immense parking sur lequel sont stockés les conteneurs, il passe à un sprint plein, lancé trop vite pour même perdre du temps à mettre en joue l’homme en train de prendre la fuite. Peu importe, il sait où ce dernier habite, et la priorité...

Il engloutit en un temps record la cinquantaine de mètres qui le séparent du bord du quai. Loin sous lui - une chute d’au moins trois mètres - les eaux noires de l’Hudson clapotent contre le béton, à peine marbrées des reflets multicolores de la ville. Tout en enlevant son manteau avec des gestes brusques, il en éprouve une pointe de soulagement : au moins la chute n’a pas été dans l’eau peu profonde ou pire sur la rive sale parsemée de rochers et de carcasses de vélos que découvre la marée à certains endroits.

“Harold !”

D’un coup d’œil il évalue la situation : le quai désert à présent que leur Numéro s’est fait la malle, l’étroite échelle quinze mètres sur sa droite, la position du dock par rapport à la rivière et le courant potentiel... et dans l’eau…

“Harold !”

 _Là !_ L’écume d’un corps se débattant dans l’onde, la tâche pâle et indistincte d’un visage qui surnage résolument par-dessus la surface, un “John !” un peu étranglé qui lui parvient comme sur une fin de souffle. Et pourtant il se force à la mesure, à enlever ses chaussures et sa veste, à peser l’espace d’une fraction le pour et le contre de laisser son holster en tas au sol avec le reste de ses vêtements. Il tranche et retire les munitions en quelques gestes économes, prend une profonde inspiration. Plonge, enfin.

La rivière s’ouvre puis se referme sur lui comme une mâchoire glacée, s'insinue immédiatement sous ses vêtements, enserre ses membres. Il refait surface, inspire et chasse l’eau de ses yeux. Il n’est qu’à quelques longues brasses d’Harold, qu’il franchit facilement.

“Mr Reese, je sais nager”, proteste ce dernier entre deux halètements et John ne prend pas la peine de souligner ses blessures, dont les muscles abusés doivent se contracter et lancer dans le froid soudain, ou le courant, relativement faible grâce à l’avancée du dock qui les protèges, mais néanmoins suffisant pour les éloigner inexorablement du quai.

“Laisse-moi faire”, ordonne-t-il simplement entre ses dents, pour une fois totalement indifférent à la fierté épineuse d’Harold, et ce dernier obéit, le laisse passer un bras autour de son torse sans se débattre ou entraver ses mouvements, continue de battre des jambes pour les aider à se propulser en direction de l’échelle vers laquelle John les oriente.

Ils s’arrachent finalement à l’eau, Harold d’abord, se hissant barreau après barreau malgré ses muscles tremblants et la raideur manifeste dans ses épaules qui limite son amplitude de mouvement, John ensuite, sur ses talons, surveillant le moindre de ses gestes avec l’attention obsessionnelle d’une tigresse ses petits.

Dès qu’ils sont sur la terre ferme, haletants et dégoulinants, John donne une poussée légère à l’épaule d’Harold quand ce dernier fait mine de s’immobiliser.

“Continue de bouger, va vers la route, je te rejoins”, puis fait un détour rapide pour récupérer ses vêtements et son arme.

La veste renfilée sur la chemise trempée qui lui colle au corps atténue un peu la morsure du froid accentuée par la petite brise nocturne qui s’est levée, mais ne peut faire grand-chose contre son pantalon empesé qui entrave ses mouvements, les crocs glacés qui transpercent ses muscles.

“Et Mr Zhein ?, demande Harold quand John le rejoint en quelques enjambées.

\- En cavale. J’en déduis qu’il a décliné ton exhortation à porter plainte plutôt que de se rendre justice par lui-même ?

\- Il semblerait en effet, répond Harold dont le calme olympien est presque immédiatement sapé par un frisson qui l’ébranle de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vide tes chaussures et enlève ton manteau”, demande John et tandis qu’Harold obtempère, il commande un taxi depuis l’une des applications modifiées pour anonymat que l’informaticien a installé dans son téléphone officieux.

Cela fait, il prélève d’autorité manteau et veste trempés puis présente en échange son propre manteau, trop grand mais parfaitement sec, pour qu’Harold puisse l’enfiler. Ce dernier ne proteste pas, peut-être parce que ses tremblements se sont accentués, ou qu’il a appris à reconnaître les moments où il était inutile de tenter de raisonner John.

Le temps qu’ils parviennent à la rue un taxi les attend, et dans la pénombre nocturne les vêtements secs de John répartis entre eux font suffisamment illusion pour que le chauffeur ne remarque pas leurs pantalons et leurs cheveux trempés, ou les empreintes humides qu’Harold laisse à chaque pas. Ils se glissent sur la banquette arrière et John passe un bras défiant autour des épaules de son compagnon avant de donner l’adresse la plus proche - celle d’Harold Whistler, qui habite à peine à quinze minutes de là (quand les bouchons sont cléments) de l’autre côté de la rivière.

Le chauffage souffreteux du taxi fait moins pour les réchauffer que le contact de leurs jambes et leurs flancs qui se touchent, même au travers du tissu trempé, et John peut sentir des frissons irréguliers agiter Harold durant toute la durée du trajet. Au début ce dernier pose des questions sur la poursuite du Numéro, profitant du prétexte qu’offre leur proximité pour murmurer près du visage de John afin que le conducteur ne puisse saisir la discussion. Il se tait finalement, une fois assuré qu’un appel anonyme va pousser la police à fouiller le garage où Mr Zhein entrepose l’arme à feu qu’il s’est procuré illégalement pour descendre son voisin de palier qui fait trop de bruit la nuit, et que Root et Shaw sont sur le coup pour s’assurer qu’il ne tuera personne entre temps. John est encore frémissant de la montée d’adrénaline et se satisfait fort bien du silence, divise son attention entre Harold et le chauffeur dont il guette par habitude tout comportement anormal. Les mains d’Harold sont glacées quand il les serre entre les siennes et les frotte distraitement pour forcer le sang à circuler.

Le taxi les laisse à deux rues de chez Whistler et John paye en cash, avec un billet en prime pour compenser la banquette imbibée d’eau que l’homme découvrira bien assez tôt. Ce n’est qu’une fois sous la lumière des néons qui éclairent le hall de l’immeuble, alors qu’ils attendent l'ascenseur, qu’il réalise que les lèvres d’Harold sont violettes et son visage inhabituellement pâle, ses traits crispés par des lignes de douleur contre lesquelles il est impuissant. Harold a perdu ses lunettes dans l’Hudson, note-t-il également. Il va devoir équiper la nouvelle paire d’un mouchard...

Ils ne croisent Dieu merci aucun voisin qui pourrait s’alarmer de leur état, ou de la manière dont le corps de John semble aimanté par celui d’Harold, courbé vers lui comme si chaque millimètre de proximité supplémentaire pouvait repousser d’autant le froid.

Quand ils pénètrent dans l’appartement Bear danse à leur rencontre, jusqu’à ce qu’un mot de John ne le renvoie vers son panier avec un gémissement déçu. Une fois la porte verrouillée derrière eux, John abandonne manteau et veste par terre dans l’entrée, ne perd pas de temps pour les mener jusqu’à la salle de bain. Il lance la douche tandis qu’Harold commence à se déshabiller et quand ce dernier n’avance pas assez vite il prend le relais, déboutonne de ses mains qui tremblent moins la chemise, soutient l’autre homme quand son pantalon rendu récalcitrant par l’eau menace son équilibre.

Finalement Harold est sous le jet d’eau chaude, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon, et John se débarrasse à son tour de ses habits trempés en un temps record, le rejoint sous la douche sans une once de pudeur ou d’hésitation.

Ce n’est que lorsque le jet touche sa peau qu’il se rend compte à quel point il était lui aussi transi et un soupir involontaire lui échappe, ses yeux se ferment une fraction de seconde.

Mais le moment d’immobilité suspendue ne dure pas et bientôt il est de nouveau en mouvement, passe ses mains sur la peau encore trop froide, frictionne le long des flancs et des épaules d’Harold jusqu’aux cicatrices chirurgicales le long de sa colonne vertébrale et sur sa nuque, dont il a depuis longtemps deviné l’emplacement mais qu’il n’avait jamais vues. Des pièces de plus pour sa mosaïque. Volées, celles-ci.

Sous le contact ferme mais délibérément retenu Harold s’anime progressivement, se redresse et se décontracte jusqu’à ce que les mains de John retombent enfin, que le silence devienne inconfortable.

“Monsieur Reese, si vous vouliez une raison pour me déshabiller, nul besoin d’une situation aussi radicale, vous n’aviez qu’à demander”, fait remarquer Harold d’un ton qui se veut léger et probablement vaguement ironique, trivialisant leurs peaux nues et l'annihilation soudaine de toutes ses barrières et de sa pudeur. Mais une fêlure dans sa voix, dans ses yeux, fait tomber la remarque à plat.

Pire, ébranle quelque chose en John, le tétanise comme un coup porté au cœur tandis que l’univers se réorganise brutalement autour de lui, énorme et aussi indéniable que la partie invisible d’un iceberg soudainement retourné qui voit pour la première fois la lumière du jour.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, incapable de trouver aucune réplique suave susceptible de désamorcer la situation, de masquer l’ampleur de sa mise à vif soudaine.

Il a toujours excellé à ne rien laisser transparaître, à n’avoir d’autres tics révélateurs que ceux qui lui permettent de manipuler ses cibles… mais cela n’a plus aucune importance face la tension qui le traverse comme un courant électrique, face aux yeux d’Harold qui s’écarquillent d’une compréhension soudaine, face à ses mains qui viennent se poser sur ses avant-bras, sans que John ne sache trop bien si c’est pour garder son équilibre, ou l’empêcher de fuir.

“Monsieur Reese, vous êtes-, puis, _John_ , dit-il, et quand John courbe la tête, commence à trembler : John, tu n’as pas- Certainement tu le sais ? Tu n’as qu’à demander.”

En trois mouvements il peut être hors de la salle de bain, un repli stratégique parfaitement exécuté. Une fuite, s’il faut être honnête, mais c’est la chose à faire quand on est en position de faiblesse, qu’attaquer ne sert à rien.

“John”, répète Harold avec un tranchant nouveau dans la voix, le tirant suffisamment de ses calculs pour se rendre compte que ceux-ci sont vains. Une partie du poids d’Harold repose sur lui à présent, infiniment plus efficace que ne l’aurait été une tentative physique de le retenir. La main droite de l’autre homme remonte son bras comme à tâtons, sans jamais rompre le contact entre leurs peaux, jusqu’à venir s’arrêter dans les cheveux courts sur la nuque de John, chaque doigt le tracé d’une marque au fer rouge. Il est tétanisé, incapable de prendre une quelconque décision jusqu’à ce qu’Harold tire un peu vers lui - vers le bas -, à peine une suggestion de mouvement et que ses genoux ploient de leur propre accord, que son corps cède à la gravité.

Son front vient s’appuyer contre l’arc du ventre d’Harold et il cesse de lutter, laisse les tremblements le gagner sans plus chercher à les nier, sans plus chercher à prétendre qu’il ne désirait pas.

L’eau chaude coule sur son visage, noie son nez et ses yeux, distord les sons, rend le battement du sang dans ses tempes presque assourdissant.

 

Au bout d’une durée indéterminée il sent Harold bouger contre lui, négocier avec raideur l’espace étroit de la douche pour s’agenouiller à son tour dans le V ouvert de ses cuisses, une main toujours sur sa nuque, l’autre refermée sans pression sur son avant-bras. Son front vient s’appuyer contre celui de John et un nouveau frisson traverse ce dernier de la tête aux pieds, bien différent des précédents. Il n’a pas besoin d’ajuster de beaucoup sa position pour trouver la bouche d’Harold à l’aveugle, pour joindre leurs corps peau contre peau. Harlod n’hésite pas un instant, accepte la pression soudain frénétique du corps de John contre le sien comme s’il en partageait l’urgence, l’embrasse en retour sans se soucier de la céramique sous leurs genoux, de l’angle qui doit être inconfortable pour ses vertèbres soudés. Dans le cocon de l’eau qui les noie, le monde est étréci à leurs points de contact, à la caverne chaude et humide de sa bouche, à ses dents contre les lèvres de John, au désespoir inarticulé qui palpite dans sa poitrine.

C’est finalement Harold qui les sépare, tâtonne derrière lui jusqu’à couper le flot de la douche, murmure “John, mon cher” contre la bouche de John, ses mains encadrant sa mâchoire, et seulement alors John réalise que la position ne peut pas être confortable pour lui, se force à se remettre debout, à quitter la douche pour attraper deux serviettes sur le portant.

Il offre sa main comme appui à Harold tandis que ce dernier se redresse péniblement et drape une des serviettes sur ses épaules avant de reculer de quelques pas, soudain hésitant et douloureusement conscient que la manière dont il s’est comporté est très directement opposée à ce qu’Harold considérerait en temps normal comme acceptable.

Ce dernier le contemple un instant, lèvres pincées, John trempé et à demi-nu face à lui, puis il penche la tête et franchi la distance qui les sépare, pose sa main sur sa hanche de John, paume pressée contre la peau par-dessus son os iliaque, le pouce dans la dépression à la naissance de l’aine. Un frisson secoue John de la tête aux pieds et il embrasse de nouveau Harold, les yeux grand ouverts cette fois-ci.

 

Ils se débarrassent de leurs sous-vêtements trempés, se sèchent sommairement, comme une arrière-pensée, avant de se retrouver pour s’embrasser de nouveau, jusqu’à ce que John entraîne Harold vers la chambre de ce dernier, le lit. Passé la chaleur artificielle de la douche sa peau est de nouveau trop froide et John tire les couvertures, puis va chercher le plaid plié dans le salon, revient l’ajouter à la literie, s’immobilise un instant auprès du lit pour contempler l’homme face à lui.

Harold l’examine en retour, posément, puis penche la tête, prononce simplement son nom. Et John obéit à la demande muette, se glisse sous les draps à ses côtés, la conscience de leur nudité comme une vague d’ivresse. Les mains d’Harold viennent courir sur ses flancs, lui semblent laisser des traces brûlantes derrière elles et il répond en cherchant des lèvres l’étendue de peau la plus proche, mord légèrement l’épaule qui s’offre à lui juste pour voir comment Harold va réagir. Quand ce dernier frémit contre lui et laisse échapper un souffle étranglé il répète le mouvement une seconde fois, déplace sa bouche contre la peau tendre du cou ; enfouie son visage contre la naissance de sa mâchoire, l’embrasse, encore.

Il a l’impression d’être sous l’eau, pris dans le flux et le reflux des vagues ou emporté par un courant contre lequel il est impossible de lutter, à cours d’oxygène.

“Harold, murmure-t-il comme une prière ou une promesse, avant de descendre le long du corps de l’autre homme en laissant une traînée de baisers sur son torse puis son abdomen.

\- John, tu n’es pas obligé... proteste Harold d’une voix étranglée, et John s'interrompt posément au niveau de son nombril, tourne son visage vers lui.

\- Une objection ?” demande-t-il d’une voix rauque et Harold semble être à court de mots, balbutie “Non, mais-”, juste à l’instant où John passe sa langue sur son érection, avant de la prendre en bouche.

Il savoure avec la satisfaction d’un travail bien fait le silence brutal, la main qui vient à tâtons agripper ses cheveux, l’inspiration convulsive. Il ferme les yeux, se concentre sur le flot d’informations que lui fournissent ses autres sens, sur la texture de la peau d’Harold sous ses mains, sur la chaleur et le poids parfait des cuisses de ce dernier contre ses épaules, les sons infimes, involontaires, qui lui échappent. Il ferme les yeux, inspire profondément.

Se laisse sombrer, enfin.

 

\---

 

Il n’est pas certain si c’est son nom, ou la main sur son épaule qui l’accompagne qui le tire du sommeil. Simplement, d’une seconde à l’autre il est conscient du matelas qui n’est pas celui de son lit, de la lumière du jour qui vient de la mauvaise direction et surtout du corps contre le sien, assis sur le rebord du matelas dans l’espace laissé par l’angle de son torse et de ses jambes légèrement repliées, chaud et familier malgré l’épaisseur des draps qui le séparent de sa peau nue.

En même temps que l’identification de l’endroit et de l’identité de l’homme lui reviennent d’un bloc les souvenirs de la veille. Et sur leurs talons, une peur glaciale qu’il écrase immédiatement, qu’il ne laisse pas transparaître quand il se redresse, s’appuie sur son coude face à Harold.

“Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Dix heures passées. Je n’ai pas cours avant cet après-midi et si j’en crois le Détective Fusco, tu n’as pas d’obligations spécifiques au commissariat ce matin.”

Harold est déjà à demi habillé, pantalon et gilet de corps sous sa chemise non boutonnée, un débraillement peut-être encore plus parlant que sa réponse. Ils n’ont pas besoin de beaucoup de mots pour exprimer ce qui est vraiment important.

Harold passe une main dans les cheveux poivre et sel de John, d’abord hésitante puis plus franche quand ce dernier pousse légèrement contre sa paume, et l’observe d’un air sérieux.

“Tu es revenu ?, une question qui pourrait sembler incongrue, mais qui comme souvent avec Harold est d’une perspicacité perçante. John ferme les yeux, une fraction de seconde. Les rouvre, de nouveau armé.

\- Oui.

\- Hier-

\- N’était pas une aberration.

\- Je suis heureux de l’apprendre, murmure Harold, mais les lignes soucieuses de son visage disent autre chose. Je n’espérais pas- mais John…

\- Ça ne change rien, promet John en s’asseyant complètement. Pas pour la mission, ni pour mes priorités.

\- Je ne suis pas une priorité, stratégiquement-

\- Remets-tu mon professionnalisme en cause ?” demande-t-il, avec l’expression de prédateur qu’il réserve généralement aux cibles qu’il a décidé d’intimider, plutôt que d’argumenter l’importance ou non d’Harold pour la Mission. Ils n’ont pas le même avis sur la question, cela n’aura certainement pas changé en une nuit. Harold persiste à se considérer sacrifiable, John sait que sans lui ils n’ont aucune chance de continuer durablement à sauver des Numéros, ou de survivre à Samaritain…

C’est purement stratégique, du simple bon sens : Harold mort, John ne ferait pas long feu. Et après cela, les considérables capacités combinées de Shaw et Root ne seraient pas de taille, même épaulées de la Machine. Ce n’est pas seulement une question de capacités techniques... C’est simplement qu’une fois le roi mat, la partie est terminée, peu importe combien de pièces il reste sur l’échiquier. Harold refuse le voir mais John le sait pour deux.

Il ne ment pas en affirmant que ses priorités sont fermement ancrées et que la nuit dernière n’y a strictement rien changé.

Mais autre chose à évolué. Sa capacité par exemple à simplement venir cueillir sur la bouche d’Harold son soupire exaspéré quand il réalise que la discussion ne mènera à rien ; ou la possibilité de lire la raideur dans sa posture, le frémissement dans sa mâchoire qui indique que c’est une mauvaise journée et que malgré le flacon orange de pilules d’antidouleurs que John peut apercevoir sur la table de chevet, ses blessures le taraudent… et pour la première fois la licence d’y répondre autrement que par des attentions discrètes qu’Harold pourra prétendre ignorer.

Il s’agenouille sur le lit et guide Harold jusqu’à ce qu’il soit assis sur le rebord du matelas, dos à lui. Le passage par les eaux glacées de l’Hudson la veille à laissé les muscles de ses épaules noués et durs comme de la pierre, constate-t-il en les explorant du bout des doigts, et malgré les protestations butées d’Harold selon lesquelles il va très bien, il commence un lent massage. Il y va prudemment pour ne pas risquer d'aggraver les blessures anciennes, met tout juste assez de pression pour faire rouler légèrement les muscles sous ses doigts, frotte et échauffe la peau jusqu’à ce qu’Harold laisse échapper un léger soupire, que sa tête retombe un peu.

“Quand je t’ai recruté, je t’ai dit que nous finirions probablement morts dans un caniveau, plutôt tôt que tard…

Ce n’est pas la conversation à laquelle John s’attendait, mais d’un autre côté il devrait s’être fait aux trajectoires imprévisibles que prennent la plupart du temps les pensées d’Harold.

\- C’est comme ça que j’aurais fini de toute manière si je ne t’avais pas rencontré, répond-t-il finalement. Et ce que tu m’as donné… Tu m’as donné une seconde vie Harold, une seconde chance, et je n’abandonnerais cela pour rien au monde même si je le pouvais, pas plus que tu n’es capable de tourner le dos aux Numéros, de décider que nous sommes perdant d’avance et de laisser Samaritain avancer ses pions sans essayer de le contrer.

\- Tu sais que si Miss Shaw et toi-même n’aviez pas été déterminés à poursuivre, j’aurais jeté l'éponge au lancement de Samaritain…

\- Et pourtant tu es là. Des regrets, Harold ? murmure John avec une légèreté qu’il ne ressent pas.

\- D’avoir décidé de recommencer à aider les Numéros, sachant que cela nous remettrait inévitablement dans la mire de Samaritain et de Decina ? Non. J’ai eu ce que l’on pourrait appeler une crise de foi, si j’avais été un homme religieux, mais elle n’a jamais été à propos des Numéros, ou de ma propre sécurité. Et je ne peux pas regretter que tu m’ais convaincu de continuer, même si une partie de moi souhaiterait que les choses se soient déroulées différemment. Que tu sois différent, peut-être, parce qu’alors tu pourrais être en sécurité.

\- Mais si j’étais différent, nous ne serions là ni l’un ni l’autre pour en parler.

Harold soupire.

\- Je n’ai pas prétendu que c’était rationnel, c’est juste que-

\- Harold, il n’y a nul part où je préférerais être plutôt qu’à tes côtés, à faire quelque chose qui compte. C’est déjà infiniment plus que ce que quelqu’un comme moi mérite-

\- John !

\- Ou du moins pouvait espérer. Je… Ses mains s’immobilisent sur les épaules d’Harold et il se fait la réflexion qu’il ne pourrait probablement pas prononcer ces mots s’il voyait son visage. Tu sais comment c’était, ce que j’étais. Je ne pourrai jamais être quelqu’un de normal, et je ne cesserai jamais d’être une arme. Mais tu m’as appris que je pouvais être autre chose que cela, que je pouvais compter, en bien. Samaritain n’a rien changé de cela. Et c’était suffisant, je ne pensais pas pouvoir vouloir autre chose, pas en être capable, pas après Jessica. Mais je me rends compte que si. Que je…

Il laisse la phrase mourir, et le silence règne un instant.

\- Je ne suis pas homme à m’engager à la légère, John, murmure finalement Harold. Je- je n’aime pas... bien, pas facilement, et même alors je garde mes secrets, il m’est difficile de… de simplement partager. Mes secrets sont autant pour ma propre protection que celle des autres, mais ils sont aussi une habitude profondément ancrée. Même Nathan n’a jamais connu mon vrai nom… Et notre situation aujourd’hui est plus précaire encore, je ne suis guère certain...

\- Au point où nous en sommes, coucher avec toi ne me mettra pas plus en danger que je le suis déjà, murmure John, et je n’ai pas besoin d’être protégé.

\- Peut-être, mais ça ne m’empêchera pas d’essayer, confesse Harold en se retournant à demi, avec raideur.

\- Et percer les secrets est une de mes spécialités, réplique John d’un ton plus léger. A chacun ses mauvaises habitudes. »

A cela Harold lève les yeux aux ciel dans une expression qui est plus amusée qu’exaspérée, mais sa réplique suivante est interrompue par le cliquetis des ongles de Bear sur le parquet et l’apparition du malinois à la porte de la chambre. Il s’assied poliment  dans l’encadrement du chambranle – il n’a manifestement pas le droit d’entrer – et les fixe d’un regard accusateur jusqu’à ce que John laisse échapper un léger rire.

« Le devoir nous appelle. Reste là, je m’en charge.

\- Bouger un peu me fera du bien, conteste Harold. Pourquoi n’irions-nous pas au parc ensemble, puis prendre un petit déjeuner tardif à l’extérieur ? Le café à l’angle Est du parc accepte les animaux et prépare des œufs Bénédicte tout à fait acceptables.

John détourne un instant le visage pour masquer son sourire, puis réalise qu’il n’a pas besoin de le faire.

\- J’en serai ravi, murmure-t-il, puis, parce que la déclaration contenue dans la proposition d’Harold mérite une réponse et qu’il sait que ce dernier comprendra tout ce qu’il ne dit pas : nos promenades m’avaient manquées. »

 


End file.
